The Unknown Malfoy Child
by Skandar
Summary: The Malfoys have been known to have many secrets. But after hearing a strange conversation, Draco finds himself discovering more than he bargained for.
1. The Wellkept Secret

Title: The Unknown Malfoy Child

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, except for one, and that person is what this whole story is about... READ ON!

A/N: I started a version of this a while back...but it was crap, so I started it again...Hope you like it.

Ch.1: The Well-kept Secret

Draco Malfoy crept through the many corridors and rooms of his own home and into the dungeons. The hall in which he resided was dark and musty and the stone walls were wet from the humidity.

He took a deep breath and grabbed a torch off the wall to guide him to his destination, his wand held by his other hand. His heart pounded with each step he took, his breath stopping whenever he turned a corner. He would not be caught again. He was going to find what his parents were hiding down in the dark depths of the dungeons.

He walked into the "artifacts" room where his parents kept several of the Dark Lord's old possessions. There were some torture-devices, a lot of them belonging to his father. Just imagining the uses of the devices sent shivers up his spine. He wondered if his father would use any of them on him if he was caught again. But then he thought better of it. My father wouldn't torture me. God, he was glad to be a Malfoy.

Reaching the door on the opposite side of the room, he removed the ring of keys he'd stolen from his sleeping parents' bedroom from his wrist. He fiddled with them, trying to fit each key into the lock. After the third or fourth try, he'd found the key, and entered an even darker part of the dungeons.

There were even fewer torches in these halls than in the last. Whatever his parents were keeping down here, they really wanted to keep it a secret.

Draco shivered. It was extremely cold down there and all he was wearing were his boxer shorts and a T-shirt. His bare feet made a slapping noise on the damp stone floor as he quickened his pace.

He hoped that he wasn't being followed. He'd had that strange feeling the whole time; but then again, the dungeons were an eerie place. Even so, Draco couldn't help but remember what happened last time he was caught...

He'd overheard a conversation between his parents... he didn't know what they were talking about... but what they were saying wasn't hard to forget.

"_It_ won't talk... But _it's_ getting powerful. I think we need to get rid of _it_." Narcissa Malfoy said, cautiously looking around for signs of listeners. Little did she know, her son, Draco, was stooped next to the bookcase, hidden in the shadows.

"Don't talk about _it_ now!" Draco's father, Lucius, protested. "_It_ will be taken care of in time. The Dark Lord will make sure of that."

"But darling, I fear something will happen. I fear _it_ will somehow escape. I've had dreams about it. And the odd part of it all was that our own son was the one who helped _it_."

"Do not worry, _it_ is locked up in the dungeons and Draco does not know of _it_. And he will not be part of the Dark Lord's fall. And that is only if _it_ escapes."

Draco saw Narcissa frown, but nod her head and then both parents turned and left the room. He wondered what they were talking about.

"_Well, whatever it is, it's locked up in the dungeons. And I'm going to find out what it is." _

That night he tiptoed into the kitchen, a place he'd rarely ever seen, and tried to open the door to the dungeons, but it was locked. And he didn't have the keys...

He ordered one of the house-elves to get them from his parents' room and of course, they went without complaining, but it did seem pretty hesitant and nervous.

_"Oh well."_ He thought.

Draco waited at the table; his elbow propped up on the table, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. He drummed his fingers... He yawned from lack of sleep.

_"What is taking this house-elf so long? I ask it to do a simple task, and it can't even get it through its thick skull. House-elves have such enormously large heads, but they have a brain the size of a peanut."_ He laughed at his cockiness.

Finally, fed up, he let the kitchen and into the hall in search of this "peanut-brain house-elf."

He prowled the halls, but found nothing. Turning the corner to go into the hall, something caught him by the throat. A human hand. Belonging to his father.

"I'm disappointed in you, Draco. Never send a house-elf to do your dirty work."

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Draco choked through his father's hold.

"This." With his other hand, Lucius held up the small house-elf that Draco had sent to get the keys. He was holding them in his hands and his eyes were shut tight and his large, floppy ears were bent down in fear. He was shaking from head-to-toe.

_"Stupid thing. So pathetic."_

"It told me that you wanted it to get the keys so that you could go into the dungeon. May I ask why?" Lucius seemed so calm, but in his eyes you could tell he was furious.

"I-I-" Draco tried to explain, but the words wouldn't come. And he couldn't tell his father the truth; or else he'd be in bigger trouble.

"You are forbidden to go into the dungeons. Now, you," He addressed the quivering elf, "You are to go and tell the others that they are not allowed to let Draco anywhere near the dungeon door. And if they do, they will have to answer to me."

Lucius let the elf down, while still keeping Draco pinned to the wall by his throat, and snatched the keys away. As soon as he turned his eyes, the house-elf ran toward the kitchens. Lucius stared at Draco and quickly let go off his throat and walked fast-paced down the hall.

Draco rubbed his throat from remembrance. Thank god the house-elves were all asleep, and which ever weren't, he'd taken care of them with a simple sleeping potion. Plus he's taken the keys from his father himself, and had taken the extra precaution of adding a couple drops of the sleeping potion in his parents' wine at dinner.

Finally, he'd turned a corner which led him into the very lest hall. At the end of the hall was a single door. He approached it cautiously; unsure of what could lie beyond it.

Holding the torch up to the door so that he could see, Draco grasped the doorknob and slowly tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. Sighing at the fact that he now had to find the key that opened the door, he searched for a place to put the torch. When he found on, it was just close enough so that he could make out the door in front of him. Once again he fiddled with the keys, fitting each one into the keyhole until he found the right one.

He took a deep breath. Draco took the torch back off the wall and went back to the mysterious door. Gripping his wand tightly, he twisted the doorknob and eased the door open.

What was inside shocked him.


	2. The Mysterious Past

Title: The Unknown Malfoy Child

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. belong to me.

A/N: Sorry for such the long wait.

Ch. 2: The Mysterious Past

He stared at the figure of a girl, not much younger than him, maybe by a year or two. Her hair was blonde, like him own, but short, up to her chin and tangled. Her gray eyes twinkled up at him.

"Who..." Draco started, but was too shocked to remember the words.

"Draco?" The girl questioned as she squinted toward him. Gracefully, she placed her hand on the wall and pushed herself from the dirty blankets crumpled altogether in the one corner.

His jaw was open in shock and his eyes were wide with surprise. The girl was skin and bones, her muddy nightgown slipping off her shoulders. Her legs shook underneath her, as if she had not stood in quite a long time.

"I can't believe you're here, brother," she cringed as she finally gained her balance, "I thought that they had locked you in a dungeon too." The girl took a step closer and reached out toward him, but seeing her grimy skin, he turned in disgust and stepped back.

She paused and stared at him. "What have they done to you?" She whispered and slowly brought her arm back toward herself. There was a strange silence. The an odd wind blew into the corridor and it felt like something or someone was there. Turning around, Draco saw the figure of a man and a woman. The man raised his wand to Draco and whispered a spell.

He felt a strong burning sensations in his body and watched as the room turned upside-down. He could hear nothing and watched on painfully and his mother tied him up with rope. He turned his eyes toward the girl and saw his father moving toward her with his wand extended. The girl looked to be screaming and crying. His father cast the same spell upon her. Draco watched in a mix of horror and surprise as the girl gasped, her breath caught in her throatand shecollapsed to the floor. Then everything blacked out.

He awoke tied to a chair in one of the living rooms. He groaned as he tried to raise his head, there was a pounding feeling at the back of it. He cringed at this feeling and raised his eyes slightly to see a roaring fire in the over-sized fireplace.

A hand grasped the back of his hair and pulled his head back.

"Agh!" He gritted through his teeth. He peered into his father's furious face. His mother standing behind him, her arms crossed, giving her son a disgusted look.

"I-told-you-not-to-go-down-there." Lucius spat each word and his face grew redder with anger.

Draco knew he should have just listened to what his parents had to say, what kind of punishment they were going to put him through for disobeying them, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Who is that girl? Why is she locked down there?" He asked them, looking into their faces. Lucius looked at Narcissa and she looked back at him, they were reading each other's thoughts through their eyes, a gift the Malfoy family had developed over the years to keep their lives private. Draco couldn't tell what they were thinking.

They finally looked back at him.

"She's your sister." His father said disgustedly and threw his son's head forward.

Draco listened as his parents left the room, locking the door behind them.

_"My sister..."_


End file.
